


Late Night Conversation

by kasia99



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Post 2x19, Sanvers - Freeform, but forgive me, give Maggie all the hugs, i know im late to the party, my babies are so soft and so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasia99/pseuds/kasia99
Summary: "Maggie, however, Maggie can’t sleep. Not after she came so close to losing her girlfriend, the love of her life, her everything. So she stayed awake, gently running her hands over Alex’s back, as if her touch could take away all of the agent’s pain and suffering."ora post 2x19 fic





	Late Night Conversation

After getting the all clear from the medical team at the DEO, Maggie and Alex made their way back home. They drove in silence, Alex dozing off with her head on the window and Maggie stealing glances at her girlfriend any time she could. She held on to the steering wheel with a deadly grip, the feeling of the car’s engine being the only thing keeping her grounded. She couldn’t break down. Not now. Not when Alex needed her. The focus should be on Alex and only Alex. 

When they got home Alex immediately fell asleep, the exhaustion and terror of the past two days taking their toll. She curled into Maggie’s warm embrace in the safety of their bed and drifted to sleep.

Maggie, however, Maggie can’t sleep. Not after she came so close to losing her girlfriend, the love of her life, her everything. So she stayed awake, gently running her hands over Alex’s back, as if her touch could take away all of the agent’s pain and suffering. She’s sofly crying, careful not to wake her sleeping girlfriend. She watches her chest rise and fall making sure that she’s here and she’s alive. Everytime she tries to close her eyes, she sees Alex’s lifeless body floating in the tank. So she stops trying and stays up for hours.

But then Alex is turning violently in her sleep, she’s calling out for help, she’s sweating and shivering at the same time. She tries to kick off the covers because she feels like she’s drowning, she feels suffocated. She wakes with a start, screaming Maggie’s name. 

Maggie is there in an instant with her soothing words and soothing touch. She wraps Alex in her arms. Alex is clutching on to Maggie’s shirt for dear life and sobbing into her chest. Maggie holds her even tighter and whispers softly.

“It’s okay, Alex. You’re safe.”

“You’re home and you’re safe.”

“I’m here, sweetie. Everything’s okay.”

Her whispers and Alex’s sobs are the only sounds in the quiet of the night.

Alex still feels like she can’t breathe. All she can feel is the water filling up her lungs and pain, all the pain. Her breaths are shallow and frantic. Maggie lays a hand on her chest and guides her through it. 

“Breathe baby. In and out, in and out.” Alex’s breathing slowly starts to go back to normal. 

“Just like that, Alex. You’re doing great,” Maggie keeps reassuring her. And finally Alex’s crying slowly begins to die down and she’s calmer. All because of Maggie; because she’s here for her and she loves her. 

Alex pulls back with an apologetic look on her face. “I’m sorry I woke you up,” she mumbles, her voice rough from crying. 

Maggie is quick to calm her. “Shhh, don’t apologize, babe, you didn’t wake me.”

Alex wants to ask Maggie why she wasn’t sleeping when she notices her red eyes and tear tracks on her face. Before she can say anything, Maggie, as if reading her mind, says “I’m okay, don’t worry about me, Alex. Just try and go back to sleep.” 

Alex knows that Maggie isn’t okay, but she’s not surprised by her reluctance to talk about it. However, she won’t let her girlfriend keep her feelings inside and hurt alone.

“No, no. Maggie, talk to me. What’s wrong?” Alex lays a gentle hand on Maggie’s cheek. Maggie instinctively leans into the warm touch. 

“Nothing, it’s nothing,” she says, shaking her head. She doesn’t want to burden Alex with her fears right now. It’s Alex who was kidnapped after all and Maggie shouldn’t be making this about herself. She can deal with everything on her own. There’s no need to drag Alex, her sweet Alex, into her mess. 

But Alex isn’t giving up. “Sweetie, talk to me. Please,” she whispers. 

Maggie looks up into Alex’s eyes for the first time. All she sees is patience and understanding, and love. So much love. She takes a deep breath and she can feel the tears threatening to fall. 

“I can’t believe I came so close to losing you, Alex. I can’t lose you, I just can’t.” With that, the tears start to fall. Alex is wiping them with the pad of her thumb and kissing Maggie’s cheeks. She knows that Maggie still has more to say, so she stays quiet. “And I can’t help thinking about what would have happened if we hadn’t gotten to you in time. I should’ve been faster, smarter. I should’ve been there sooner. And I can’t sleep because I keep seeing you in that tank and I keep blaming myself.” 

Alex wipes the tears from her girlfriend’s face and gently takes her hands. “Maggie, listen to me, okay? I’m here and I’m safe. You and Kara got to me in time. You did everything you could. You were so brave. You always are. While I was in that tank, not for a second did I doubt that you would find me. That’s what helped me hold on. I held on for you, Mags. I knew you’d come for me. You’ll never lose me. I promise you that. You’re stuck with me.”

Maggie let out a small laugh at that. “Good.”

“But Maggie,” Alex paused, waiting for Maggie to look at her. “No pushing down feelings, okay? I’m here for you and you can tell me everything. You don’t have to deal with this alone. We both went through hell and now we’re going to help each other heal.”

“How are you so amazing, Danvers?”

“You’re the amazing one, Sawyer.” Alex kissed Maggie on the forehead and gently laid them both down. “Now how about we both try to get some sleep?”

“Sounds good to me,” replied Maggie, trying to stifle a yawn. “I love you, Alex.”

“I love you too, Maggie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this!! Kudos and comments greately appreciated. You can find me on tumblr @alexdxmnvers


End file.
